Minigames
Minigames are small games scattered all around the confines of Moshi Monsters. Some, when completed, unlock medals and others give Rox and other gifts - some give both. Minigames can additionally elevate the player's happiness. Four purchasable minigames are sold within the Games Starcade, all of which being survival-type games, as in some, the player is given a handful of lives, whereas others only give one life. Others are located in many different environs of Monstro City, such as Thump O Glump. A few games are exclusive to members. Non-exclusive minigames En-Gen The game is located in the heart of Main Street near The Daily Growl office; a factory-like structure should be visible from behind. After clicking it, En-Gen will activate. The main protagonist, Dizzee Bolt will walk into a tall metal structure, elevating her to a control panel. The game allows the player to shift two columns of tiles at a rotation; the main aim of the game is to get as many matching tiles as possible. The player can also choose from a range of difficulties: easy, medium or hard. The difficulty of the game is determined by the time given. Prizes range from little to a lot of Rox; it primarily depends on how well the player progressed during the game. Ice-Scream The game is located in the heart of Ooh La Lane near Tyra's Spa. When clicking it, the player will be greeted with a smiling Giuseppe Gelato (the deuteragonist of the game, who assists you) standing outside of his shop. The player will be able to choose from three different options; "Play Game" (allows the player to play the game), "How to Play" (gives a tutorial of how to play) and "Exit" (leaves the game). After the game commences, the player will be greeted with a notice entitled "Welcome to my Ice Cream shop!". Another notice will appear afterward saying what toppings and flavours the player will be given, and the target amount of Rox the player needs to earn; this is the same with each different level. The game gradually gets harder as the player progresses. The location additionally differs as the player progresses; it goes from Giuseppe's shop to Bleurgh Beach. Moshi Fun Park games There are numerous games (66 to be exact) in the Moshi Fun Park, all of them without reward; multiple games have been removed, too, numbering 11. All of the games featured are either trademarks of Mind Candy or other gaming companies. Moshling Boshling Moshling Boshling is a game that is playable via clicking on Pete Slurp and Lila Tweet's picnic on Main Street. The primary objective of Moshling Boshling is to launch Moshlings (which act as projectiles during the game) using a slingshot, aiming to knock down Glump-infested structures - made out of building materials such as wood and steel, and other non-building materials such as ice - in order to get rid of the Glumps, the main antagonists of the game. Every level additionally has three cupcakes to collect, that can be collected by aiming for them with the slingshot. For every cupcake you collect per level you will earn ten rox. Once you reach the daily rox cap (250 Rox), you will no longer be rewarded with rox. It is not mandatory that you collect all the cupcakes to complete the level, however, it is mandatory to complete the actual game. Thump O Glump The game is accessed to the far right of Sludge Street, where the player can click on an exaggerated form of Dr. Strangeglove. After clicking it, the game commences. The player is geared with a hammer, which is used to hit the Glumps, the primary antagonists of the game. The Glumps tease the player until you hit them. Miss a Glump, and you lose a life. Hitting a Glump three times gains a life. Striking a Moshling would result in the player losing the game. Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack In this game, the objective is to shout as loud as possible in three rounds of gameplay. There is a metre going from left to right, with your potential shouting volume incrementing as it goes to the right. You have to click on the metre in order to shout; presently, there is only a single mode, Easy, in which the highest prize is 5 Rox, though there are two other modes - 15 Rox and 30 Rox - which are "under construction", albeit unknown when it will be released. Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack winning text.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Zommer.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Katsuma.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Furi.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Poppet.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Luvli.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Diavlo.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Ghost Pirates.png Jaunty Jack's Shouty Shack Cap'n' Buck.png Quick! Sand! Quick! Sand! is a game located on Bleurgh Beach in Moshi Monsters. The objective of the game is to build sand castles in two game modes: free play and the challenge. In free play, the player is free to build their own sand castles but have to use the tools provided. In challenge mode, the player as to build as many sand castles as they can before the item runs out. The tools are always the same and are used in both game options. Member-exclusive minigames Barnacle Buster During the game, the player must use a boxing glove to punch and remove barnacles from Cap'n Buck's pirate ship. The boxing glove moves on its own, but the player must click in order to thrust the glove. It can be located during the Voyage Under Potion Ocean mission, where Buck asks the player to remove the swarm of barnacles from his ship. Bug's Big Bounce The item version of the game can be purchased from the Games Starcade for 500 Rox; after placement in the player's room, by clicking the item, the game will activate to an opening screen. After starting the game, the player will be able to navigate through the sky with the main protagonist, Bug. Bouncing on clouds help elevate the player to different heights; grey clouds disappear after contact, white clouds simply elevate the player and rainbow clouds take the player up to a whole different height. The player uses the mouse to control Bug. The main objective of the game is to get as high as possible with Bug; the higher the player gets, the harder the game gradually gets. There is no reward for the game. Downhill Dash The item version of the game can be purchased from the Games Starcade for 950 Rox; after placement in the player's room, by clicking the item, the game will activate to an opening screen. After starting the game, the player will be able to navigate through a grass terrain using the arrow keys, avoiding the obstacles that they may face along the way. Weevil Kneevil (the protagonist, an avid cyclist whom can be seen racing up Main Street) speeds up as the player goes up more ramps. There are four variants of stars (things in which the player must collect in order to gain more points) consisting of red, bronze, silver and gold. Each generates different amounts of points. Octo's Eco Adventure The item version of the game can be purchased from the Games Starcade for 700 Rox; after placement in the player's room, by clicking the item, the game will activate to an opening screen. After starting the game, the player will be able to search the sky for falling landfill with the main protagonist, Octo - Octo's plight is to prevent as much landfill from falling into the sea as possible by shooting it with water spouts directly from his mouth. Waste differs from Trashcan Surprise to a spray can; the more the player progresses, the more swiftly the garbage will fall. Collecting stars will enable the player to temporarily be able to shoot water spouts at faster speeds. Sea Monster Munch The item version of the game can be purchased from the Games Starcade for 850 Rox; after placement in the player's room, by clicking the item, the game will activate to an opening screen. After starting the game, the player will be able to navigate - using arrow keys - through the sea with the main protagonist, who seems to be a sea monster of some sort. The objective of the game is to devour as many octopus-like creatures as possible without touching any corners; the more the player eats, the larger the protagonist gets, ultimately making the game harder. The Underground Disco songs The gameplay of The Underground Disco is similar to classic dancing games, pressing the corresponding arrows once the arrows reach the circles. The scoring of the game depends on the timing of when you press the corresponding arrow when it touches the circle - words (such as "good" or "perfect") emerge before gradually fading away, describe how well the player does after performing a dance move. There is a range of songs that can be chosen, consisting of: *Zommer: Rock like a Zommer *Banana Montana: The Fall *Taylor Miffed: Bred to Toas *The Groanas Brothers: Growliwood *Baby Rox (formerly Lady GooGoo): Peppy-razi *Goo Fighters: Forget to Walk *Zack Binspin: Moptop Tweenybop *49 Pence: Catch a Pitch or Try Cryin' *Broccoli Spears: Peppermizer *Hairosniff: Poppet (Looks Like A Furi) *Pussycat Poppets: Pipedown *The Fizzbangs: Monstrocity Tyra's Spa The game is located in Ooh La Lane and member-exclusive; once clicking on the building near the Googenheim, the game will activate. During the game, the player has to pamper their monster with a series of makeup-related treatments including tweezing, cleaning, rinsing and blow drying. When the game concludes, the player will be able to take a photo of their monster. Category:Games